tearsofthefallenfandomcom-20200215-history
Mistakes
"Mistakes" is the 7th episode of Tears of the Fallen. Alert Synopsis Generally, there's much tension as the gang is having lunch a few hours after what just happened. Ash is also clearly upset, which worries Dawn, making her think he's mad at her. He leaves the table to think. Alain then yells at Dawn more, saying she should've stayed in Sinnoh, pointing out the fact that she's homeless. This puts Clemont and Bonnie to silence as Dawn sadly also leaves the table. She goes after Ash, desperately asking him to speak to her. Ash is annoyed and wants her to leave. Dawn persists, and doesn't leave. Ash again tells her to leave him alone. Sadly, Dawn leaves. Meanwhile, Barry is seething. Zoey has returned to Barry's apartment and has been briefed on what just happened with Paul. Barry reminisces on the good times the three of them had at Sinnoh Academy, wondering why Paul was undercover with the Tekiyoku the whole time and why he betrayed them. He wants to go after Paul to bring him back to their friendship, but Zoey tries to calm him down, offering to stay there with him while they figure out what to do. That night, Alain informs them they're going to Alain's hometown next, which is Anistar City, Kalos. They're going to look for Ikazuchi, the Electric Plate. While others are sleep, Ash is outside on his own, thinking. Dawn has been following him and shows up. This annoys Ash more. Dawn pleads with him to not be mad at her, saying that losing the Plate was an accident and that she regrets it. Ash informs her he's not mad at her, but at himself for not doing well in that fight earlier, letting Alain carry most of the weight. Dawn is relieved and cheers up Ash with encouraging words. They make up and confirm their friendship is still continuing. That same night, Barry is sneaking out, about to go after Paul anyway, despite what Zoey said. Zoey is there in the living room, though, having anticipated that Barry would try this. He's still determined to go, with Zoey revealing that she's already packed, indicating she's going with him to bring Paul back home. The next morning, Alain explains Ice Manipulation before they leave. Ash checks his e-mail at a Pokémon Center, reading one from Barry saying that Paul is in the Tekiyoku. Ash returns to ask Alain why he didn't tell Ash this. Alain corrected him, saying he wasn't there when Gary and Tracey introduced Ash to Paul and didn't know they knew him, confirming he's in the Tekiyoku and a powerful Ice Manipulator. Ash leaves to train before leaving. While on his own, he sees someone crawling on the ground in the forest. It's a girl, who looks worn down and disheveled. She says her name is Serena. She doesn't say much and doesn't seem to remember a lot, but knows she's from a place in Kalos called Vaniville Town, saying her mom lives there. Ash takes her back to the others, who are confused. Ash tells Alain they need to postpone the mission and bring Serena to her mom. Alain angrily refuses, but Ash convinces him to allow it, making another person traveling with the group. Serena stays generally quiet and nervous, staring at Ash often. Lyrics from some sort of song are shown next, stating they're from someone singing in the Johto region. Debuts * Serena Makiguchi Quotes "Then, she saw a star in the sky that night. And it gave her life and it kept things right. Then one night, that star flickered as the rain poured. And the pretty little star didn't shine any more." -- Lyrics at the end of the episode, shown to be someone singing in the Johto region. Credits Music * Tears of the Fallen Theme Song -- composed by Nocturnal Jay Other Music By: * Kevin MacLeod (Incompetech.com) * Bensound * Purple Planet External Links * Video Link See Also * List of Episodes Category:Episodes